tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mebium Excalibur
|image3 = Noble Phantasm= |-|Activation= |title = Mebium Excalibur|jtitle = メビウムエクスカリバー|jtitleromaji = Mebiumu Ekusukaribā|owner = Nova (Saber Form) F/GO (Nova) Myth-Saber Nova|type = Anti-Fortress|rank = A+|range = 1~??|target = 1~??}} Mebium Excalibur: The Light Sword of Galaxy is a mythical sword that grants him command over the four classic elements of nature: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. He can unleash an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Attribute While there are many other Noble Phantasms crafted more splendidly and with better skill, Mebium Excalibur process all the elements of nature: * Fire * Water * Earth * Wind On his mission to search for all four elements for his Orbcalibur, Nova journeyed across different planets and got all four jewels for his elemental attacks, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. This grants Nova/Takeru to master the power of all elements and the ability to use Mebium Excalibur. Nova in his Saber form had wielded this sword against the King of Darkness and defeated it using the Mebium Excalibur. However, the battle had caused Ishtal Civilization to turn into the Hill of Death. Usage Nova unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full power, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Excalibur Wheel, this beam uses the power of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness. It ranked as an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm due to its magnitude and destructive power, the light of all the attributes of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and also Darkness will destroy the strongest opponents and vanish their evil will. It is considered to be among the greatest of Noble Phantasms, with its speed, attack power, and reach upon being activated surpassing and remaining unrivaled by all others. In terms of competing against others in pure power, only Ea is known to be able to match and surpass it. The light of the attributes of nature can overcome Saber Alter Noble Phantasm: 'Excalibur Morgan '''and also overcome his Saber nemesis Dark Noir Noble Phantasm of his Dark Sword of Chaos. Variations Noir Excalibur |image3 = Noble Phantasm= |-|Activation= |jtitle = ノワールエクスカリバー|jtitleromaji = Nowāru Ekusukaribā|owner = Dark Noir|type = Anti-Fortress|rank = A++|range = 1~?????|target = 2000}}'Noir Excalibur: The Dark Sword of Chaos '''in the form of the negative energy sword or a dark version of Mebium Excalibur. After Noir was released from prison, Rei Zagi gives Dark Noir the sword of darkness and makes him stronger and makes command over his elements of nature but Darker Version of his elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind. He challenged many swordsman warriors who dare to challenge him but he way too strong to be challenged. Becoming the Dark Sword of Chaos, it takes the appearance of Mebium Excalibur with the exception of black markings. Noir Excalibur gathers a large amount of negative energy to cover the sword in a purple light of darkness with the same shape and the same beam. It matters for evil and the rest of the Darkness Heels if he processes the Dark Elements from his Excalibur Wheel. Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm Category:A++ rank Noble Phantasms Category:A+ rank Noble Phantasms Category:A rank Noble Phantasms Category:Jason67889